<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doppelgängers by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856623">Doppelgängers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [137]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-ish, F/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:46:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Your last drabbles were amazing so i decided to make a request and I know that this has already been done probably a thousand times. But it's like one of my favorite things so can I request (for whenever you have time) a group of people or Klaus and Caroline themselves at some point being brought to the future and seeing happy established Klaroline? Thanks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [137]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doppelgängers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline huddled into the pillow she held, not that her tight grip kept her from shaking. The whole situation was just ridiculous, and she was having some trouble adjusting. Oh, she would never forgive Klaus for this.</p>
<p>Even if the other Klaus was considerate enough to bring her very strong scotch.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she croaked, careful not to brush his fingers when accepting the glass. “So, you were expecting me?”</p>
<p>Like a twisted mirror image, the older version of her rolled her eyes. “Kind of hard to forget traveling to the future. It’s been marked in my planner since 2011.”</p>
<p>Klaus chuckled as he sat, easily throwing his arm over her shoulders. They were comfortably settled on the other couch, one Caroline absolutely could see herself buying for herself one day. The familiarity of it all was too jarring.</p>
<p>“And now it’s…”</p>
<p>“2392,” she answered, not unkindly.</p>
<p>Caroline swallowed. “And I’m here because…”</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Klaus looked apologetic in a way she never thought him capable. “New Orleans has a rich history of witches and creative uses of magic. I offended a powerful coven, whose attempts at destroying my will to live were…a bit convoluted, to say the least.”</p>
<p>She snorted beside him, casually squeezing his knee. “Understatement. Still, you can stop blaming him. The only stupid thing he did in this particular instance is keep a sketchbook full of my - our - face. One rogue vampire with too much access is happy to take a bribe or two.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to remember that,” Caroline answered, voice faint at the thought that she was taking advice from herself. Really, all she wanted was to pretend this never happened and wake up in her own bed. “How do I get home?”</p>
<p>Klaus checked his watch and frowned. “Should be any minute n-”</p>
<p>A loud crack sounded, and a frantic Bonnie appeared between them. “Care!” She launched herself into her friend’s lap, holding her too tightly if she were anything other than a vampire. “Thank god, I wasn’t sure…” Trailing off, she realized another Caroline was watching with amusement as she cuddled up to Klaus. “Okay, now I see why Klaus was so worried.”</p>
<p>“Klaus sent you?”</p>
<p>“Well, he wanted me to send him, but I reminded him the return trip would be a little difficult without a witch. He’s waiting for us back home,” Bonnie explained. “Promised me whatever I wanted to do it, too. I’m thinking one of those world cruises. Want to come with? It should buy you two years of Mikaelson-free peace.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Caroline slowly released her grip and made to stand. “Sounds perfect,” she replied, sparing only a brief, worried glance for the too amused couple watching them. “Let’s just go.”</p>
<p>But the other Caroline would let her leave so easily. “I’d buy nice underwear for the trip. Especially for the Scandinavian arm…” Her Klaus tutted beside her, whispering too low into her ear to be overheard.</p>
<p>Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and turned to face Bonnie. “Thanks for the save. I’ve only been here an hour, but I’m going to need so much therapy.”</p>
<p>Bonnie shrugged sympathetically. “We’ll add that to his tab, too.” And a crackling of magic started without further warning.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Caroline wasn’t quite sure what future might be waiting for her back in her own time. She was, however, pretty sure it would still end up in that gorgeous living room that had left her shaken to her bones.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>